Salekh FanFic 4: Alekh is very naughty!
by Yanks28
Summary: Basically it's a scene in the morning between Salekh. Sadhna comes out of the shower and has nothing but a towel on...Alekh is right there to greet her..Alekh & Sadhna POV's! It's hot stuff!


**Salekh Fan Fic 4: Alekh is very naughty. Alekh AND Sadhna POV! **

**I can't tell you what happens. Read if for yourself. It's pretty risqué. Read at your own risk! Enjoy!**

_**Sadhna POV-**_

I woke up on a Saturday morning. I realized immediately that I wasn't sleeping on a pillow. I got up and saw that I'd been sleeping with my head on Alekh Ji's arm all night. I looked down at him and smiled. He was sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful and so beautiful. His face was so innocent and pure. I sighed. What a perfect way to start my morning, by waking up to the most divine sight in the world. I reluctantly left his side and got out of bed. It was 8:45am on this very cloudy Saturday morning. I looked back once again at Alekh Ji who was quiet fast asleep. I wanted to go over to him and kiss his forehead, but I was afraid he'd wake up.

Alekh Ji and I had plans tonight that I was very excited about it. He wanted to take me somewhere but he refused to tell me where. He was very good at keeping secrets. I tried my best to get it out of him, but even seduction didn't work. Oh well, I would find out soon enough. I hurried into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I was half way through my shower that I realized I hadn't closed the bathroom door. Oops. I reached outside the shower and grabbed my towel and tied it around myself. I stepped out of the bathtub and I immediately turned cherry red, I was in nothing but a towel and Alekh Ji was standing before me. His eyes went from my face, to my body. They lingered on my body. I held onto my towel with both my hands where I had wrapped it. He looked at me with lust filled eyes and casually said, "Good morning, Sadhna". Oh, and he didn't have a shirt on. Perfect.

"Uh…Alekh Ji…you're awake…"

"Oh course Sadhna, did you expect me to sleep longer? Aren't you going to come over here and wish me a Good morning?"

He was talking to me but half the time, his eyes were on my body. He wasn't even trying to hide what was happening in his thoughts. His eyes were on my hands, which I doubted could hold together my thin towel to my body any longer. My knees were getting weak. I stepped forward and moved to Alekh Ji's left, so I could somehow get out of the bathroom. He quickly turned left too, and stopped me. I turned right, he turned right too. He smiled at me with the sexiest expression on his face. He was completely enjoying my situation. I blushed even harder. I looked down at my feet. Alekh Ji stepped forward, and my gosh, he wasn't playing around. He reached forward and grabbed both my hands. I held on to my towel for dear life. My heart was beating so fast. I looked up at Alekh Ji through my eyelashes…trying my best to avoid his eyes…if looks could kill! His face was pure lust. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me forward and for a minute both my hands shook and almost let my towel drop. Before I could grab my towel firmly, Alekh Ji's hands found their way to it. Oh my God. Alekh Ji was holding my towel together now. He could let it drop at any second. He pulled me closer to him with the towel. I was completely in his hands now. I put my hands on his. It was my only way to beg for an escape right now. I looked up at him momentarily, and his eyes were on my chest. I looked back down. My towel was low on my chest, exposing way too much of my skin. I didn't have much of a plan now. I tried putting together a few words.

"I…I need to get dressed…Jiji is waiting for me…I…it's Saturday, remember…um…so special breakfast time?" I didn't say a single word while looking at him in the eyes.

He let go of my towel with one hand. I gasped. Then, he took one of my hands and put it on the towel, and then he let the other side go and put my other hand on the towel. I grabbed on the towel even tighter this time. He continued standing there looking at all of me for another minute, with his body no more than an inch from mine. His chest was totally exposed, so I took the sight of it in.

Finally, he moved away from the door and I rushed out. Wow. I heard him close the door behind me. I was having one heck of a Saturday morning. My head was already in a fog. That's quiet a workout my heart got in there too. Alekh Ji was absolutely dangerous! He was still naughty, just like the first couple of years of our marriage, only now, his naughtiness was used for other purposes.

_**Alekh POV-**_

I woke up around 9:05 and noticed Sadhna wasn't lying next to me. Last night, Sadhna fell asleep in my arms. She looked so stunning. Was there anything about her which wasn't perfect? I was truly the single luckiest person on the entire planet.

First she spent two years of her precious life at my side as my shoulder to lean on, cry on, as my best friend, and my partner. She was my wife but I didn't give her a single thing a wife deserves. All I knew was that I loved her. Then she stayed at my side through all the dark days of my recovery, as the darkness surrounding my mind began to disappear, and I became exposed to the reality of this world. She protected me every single day during that time. That's when I began to see her. I always saw her, of course, I wasn't blind, but during my recovery, I truly began to see her. I remember the first time I realized that she was truly the most beautiful creature in existence. Then I remember the first time I looked at her and felt a completely different emotion, desire. It was so different from anything I'd ever experienced. Fate separated us at exactly the time when my desire began to turn into want. The fault was my own. I let her down. I left her alone and unprotected. I hurt her immensely, but God had mercy on me and I got her back. She forgave me completely because she was my angel, and my soul mate.

I thought all these things while I made the bed. She did it every morning; I could do it for her too. I realized the bathroom door was open. I heard the shower. I smiled to myself. Sadhna is in the shower. Stop it Alekh, leave her alone. Besides, you'll have her in your arms tonight. I heard the shower stop and somehow my body and mind didn't quiet click. So I took my shirt off and walked right into the bathroom.

She was right there in front of me. There she was, wet, and with nothing but a towel on. She looked up at me and immediately looked back down. Despite our growing physical relationship, she was still so shy around me. This made her even more attractive. I tried to control myself, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her body. Her bare arms and legs were enough, but then my eyes landed on her chest. God- this was the best way to start off my day. She was so perfect! The way she tortured me, it was really oh so cruel.

She finally looked up at me for a second and I said "Good Morning, Sadhna".

"Uh…Alekh Ji…you're awake…"

Well, I must say I was impressed. She managed to say something to me despite the current circumstances. Usually she'd become a total mute whenever I looked at her this way. Really, I couldn't believe the effect I had on her sometimes.

"Oh course Sadhna, did you expect me to sleep longer? Aren't you going to come over here and wish me a Good morning?"

Oh that would be perfect. Come closer to me, my love. Don't just stand there and torture my senses.

She must've noticed my expression because she moved to my left and attempted to escape. Oh, I wasn't letting her go so easily. I stepped over right in front of her. She turned to my right and I moved in front of her again. She gave up. I couldn't help it but smile at her. I could sense her nerves. But I also couldn't resist teasing her this way. She looked so cute when she was feeling shy!

My eyes landed on her hands, which were holding the towel together at her chest. She was blushing now. I couldn't hold back. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her forward. Her hands shook and for a brief moment, she lost the grip on her towel and I grabbed it right away. She looked so shocked. I knew what she was thinking; she was thinking that I would let the towel drop. Of course that's what I wanted. That's exactly what I wanted.

She must have sensed my desire because she put both her hands on top of mine, as if she was pleading with me to let her go. Oh, Sadhna! Why do you do this to me? Why do I want you so much? It's really all your own fault. If you weren't so gorgeous, I wouldn't be so helpless. If you weren't such a temptress, I wouldn't be so tempted.

She looked at me through her long eyes lashes, which were wet, and then she looked back down. She looked so beautiful-no, she looked so sexy. No one should be so beautiful. My eyes kept going back and forth between her face and her chest. Plus, she was an inch from me. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

The love of my life continued staring at her feet. Finally she spoke up.

"I…I need to get dressed…Jiji is waiting for me…I…it's Saturday, remember…um…so special breakfast time?"

Oh, damn. She was right. Ragini and Sadhna always prepared a special breakfast on Saturdays. It was quiet delicious if I must say. Sigh. Alekh, I guess you have to let her go now.

I dropped one hand from her towel and she gasped. Don't worry my darling, I'll let you go. I grabbed her lovely hand and placed it on the towel. I dropped my other hand and placed hers there again too. I saw her grab very tightly on her towel this time. I continued looking at her body for a moment longer. Really, it was never long enough.

Finally I let her go and she rushed out the bathroom. I closed the door and began to shower. This was going to be a memorable day, and night. I knew that for sure now.


End file.
